Memor quisnam vos servo
by destroyerofchildren
Summary: Meg has a bit of a wandering eye; Lilith reaches her limit.   *From a RP thread*
1. Mother only wants to play

Even demons had their limits. Lilith took a lot of back talk from Meg, including her constant infatuation with the young celestial. But flaunting her indiscretion? It was miles past the line.

It was time to teach her little rebel a lesson. For once, not at her own hands. That would be too easy of a punishment. No, she was going to send her darling Siri downstairs to deal with the many demons she'd betrayed over the years.

It only took seconds to find her, and where she was only increased her anger. Meg was with her doppelganger bitch in Kansas. Locating the exact location of her servant, she found herself in a decaying house in the middle of Lawrence.

Taking a seat on the nearest chair, she waited for Meg to come out from hiding. "Come out, come out, where ever you are. Mother only wants to play."

Meg had known she'd been toeing the line of Lilith's anger for awhile now. It was like a game. She wanted to see how far she could push. For every inch Lilith gave, Meg took a mile.

And Lilith wasn't exactly the giving type.

Meg recent tryst with the doppelganger, well that could be seen as forgivable. The human did look like Lilith. But contacting Castiel? There wouldn't be any easy way out of that one. Lilith might actually kill her for it.

Hence the hiding. Being found in Lawrence wasn't going to help her case. But she had to face the music eventually. Maybe the fact that she was currently alone would calm Lilith down. Torture was better than killing, right?

Taking a deep breath, Meg stepped into sight. "Blondie," she said, faking a smile. "I didn't know we had a date. Not that I'm complaining."

Lilith's lips curved into a twisted smile, the rage just boiling under the surface of her expression. Noting how Meg tried to cover her fear, her smile grew wider. She adopted a sickly sweet tone, "I wouldn't pass up a chance my favorite demon, now would I?"

Standing up from her seat, she examined various things around the room. "You know, when I first found out about your tryst with the doppelganger, I didn't understand the appeal. But now I think I get it," she pursed her lips together for a split second, "You want something to call yours, do you not? Something to push around. A little toy to play with. Isn't that what Castiel was? Just another toy?"

The demon stalked towards the other, heat in her eyes. "You can stop pretending now," she reached forward to whisper in her ear, "I can hear your heart beat."

Meg had obviously misjudged the situation. She could tell just by looking at Lilith. There would be no cajoling or sweet talking her way out. Whatever Lilith had planned for her was going to happen.

She watched as Lilith moved closer, trying desperately to keep control of her body. She needed to stay calm and submissive. She would beg if she had to.

She just managed to hold back a shiver when Lilith whispered in her ear. She wanted to take a step back, wanted to get away, but knew better than to move. She couldn't hold back her words though.

"Blondie, it wasn't like that. You know they mean nothing," she said quickly. "It was just a game. I was messing with the human's head. And Cas…" Meg didn't know what to say about the angel. She knew she couldn't lie to Lilith.

"Lilith, please. It was just a game."

Lilith's eyebrows rose in curiosity, titling her head to the side. "I know they mean nothing? It didn't look like nothing when you threw yourself at the celestial. Or when you made a deal for that human's soul. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about her? I really thought I taught you better than that."

Her hand reached out to stroke the other's cheek, a motion so gentle it seemed out of place in reference to the rest of her actions. "You don't seem to be having much fun with your game," she dropped her hand, hard expression back on her face. "Tell me, what's the appeal of him? You obviously harbour some feeling towards the angel. Enlighten me."

The blonde walked back over to her chair and promptly sat down. "Don't just stand there like a broken record. Explain." Her brows rose in expectance, with her hands neatly folded in her lap.

Meg's eyes slid shut at Lilith's words. She couldn't risk giving away more than she already had. Not that it was going to do her any good. She was screwed no matter what she said.

She jerked bodily at the touch to her cheek, eyes snapping back open to stare at the other demon. She knew better than to lean into the touch, but it was hard not to.

She stayed in place as Lilith walked away, mind tripping over what she should say. She wasn't even sure what she felt for the angel. If she felt anything beyond lust, that is.

"Lilith, I…" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish. "It's just an infatuation. I didn't plan on acting on it. He's an angel. He's got the whole forbidden fruit thing going for him. But I would never betray you like that, I swear."

Lilith laughed darkly. "Forbidden fruit? I've been there, Megera. It doesn't taste as sweet as it sounds. In fact, it's rather bland. I digress." Siri was one of her favorite demons, but Lilith had already made up her mind.

Castiel needed to be nothing but a memory in her demon's mind. Nothing but a ghost of her dreams. Or some other romantic crap like that. Though this was anything but romantic.

Her eyes flashed white and the house began to shake. "You know why I'm here, Siri. Our friends downstairs aren't very happy with you, and I intend to give them what they want. Lucky for me, it coincides with what I want."

Her hands raised, and the room began to fill with a loud blinding white. The only other noise heard was Meg's deafening screams. Seconds later, the house was silent and empty. Lilith sighed in annoyance. Perhaps one day her loyal servants would learn the definition of loyal.


	2. Coming Home Well Maybe

This was it. Meg knew what was about to happen. In hindsight, death was starting to sound pretty nice. Being one of Lilith's favorites meant she had made plenty of enemies over the centuries. Not to mention the fact that she had once studied under Alistair. The list of demons that had once been on her table was long.

Now they were going to get their chance at revenge. She wasn't actually sure she'd survive. Not that Lilith would let her stay dead for long. No, this was meant to be a lesson.

Falling to her knees, she began to scream as Lilith ripped her out of her meatsuit. It was painful. It felt like her very essence was on fire. It was worse than her experiences on Alistair's table. She didn't even know she could feel anything so strongly.

And it was only the beginning.

Lilith had come to check in on Meg. It was a process her brother had adopted back when. Rather than just torture said victim for days, give them an out. For a price, of course. She had left Meg down there for a few days in downstairs time, going about her life topside as normal.

But she was bored, and Meg had probably had enough by now. Maybe even learned her lesson by now.

She found the demon chained to her table, drenched in blood. "Tsk tsk, Meg. You don't look so good."

Her lips curved in a smile as she made her way over to the table. "Did you miss me? I hear it's oh so lonely there out on the rack."

Meg had lost track of time after her first day back in Hell. She'd been torn to pieces and put back together countless times. Everything began to blur together, as the demons from her past took turns pulling her apart. Some laughed. Some went about it with a sort of clinical professionalism. But they all enjoyed it.

Currently, she was getting a sort of reprieve. She knew it was just another form of torture, but she couldn't help cherishing the moments she wasn't being torn into. Until she realized who's table she was on. Lilith's.

Sure enough, there was Lilith. Meg was sure this was just another part of the game, yet she found herself playing along. Anything to make the pain stop.

"Lilith, please," she practically begged. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear. Please. Bring me back with you."

Lilith laughed harshly, lightly dragging her hand against Meg's body. "Funny. I remember you saying that last time we were. And the time before that. Oh, and the time before that. Do you see a pattern yet?"

Before Meg, Lilith had never had much of a problem with loyal servants. They did what she asked, when she asked, or they were killed. It was simple and effective. But Meg was different. She liked that about her.

But there was a line. As always. And Meg had crossed it. Messing with the human version of herself was forgivable enough. But she drew the line at flirting with the damn angel. "Do you remember why we are here, Siri? Or do I have to remind you myself?"

Meg shuddered as Lilith touched her. The pain she had been through left her with no control over her "body" or it's reactions. Everything was closer to the surface. She felt raw. That was not a good thing.

But it could work in her favour. At this point she would say anything, do anything, to get out of hell. While she normally couldn't lie to Lilith, right now her life depended on it. And Meg was nothing if not a survivalist.

"I remember," she said, trying to sound as earnest as possible. "I wasn't thinking clearly before, Lilith. It won't happen again. It will never happen again." She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping Lilith would believe her.

She just needed to get topside again. To hell with her pride. Literally.

"Please, Lilith. I'm…yours. Just let come with you."

Lilith hummed to herself softly. "Why should I even think to believe a word that comes out of her mouth? You swore on your knees those same words only a few months ago." She examined Meg's body with a rough hand.

"You know, there's something about this body that I miss. So sturdy and strong," she smirked, grabbing one of her limbs harshly. The point may have been to force Meg to face her old demons, (literally), but she couldn't help but get in a few good strikes.

"Why should I? You don't seem to be happy with me. Always running off to that angel. Throwing yourself at him like you're _common._ He doesn't even want you. Yet time and time again, you run after him like a puppy with a bone."

"Why should I? You don't seem to be happy with me. Always running off to that angel. Throwing yourself at him like you're common. He doesn't even want you. Yet time and time again, you run after him like a puppy with a bone."

Meg whimpered, her breathing becoming more and more labored as Lilith touched her. Lilith was being purposely cruel. Not that Meg blamed her. She'd given her every reason to be. Pushed things further than she had any right to.

Meg belonged to her. She wasn't supposed to go chasing after angels or humans.

She bit her lip to keep from yelling out when grabbed, but barely managed to smother the sound. All she knew was pain. She was sure she would be crying at this point if her body wasn't so dehydrated.

Lilith's words were echoing around in her head, everything but the anger in them sliding from her grasp at the moment.

"Never again, never again. I swear. Blondie, I swear." She just kept repeating the words, hoping Lilith would have mercy.

Lilith smiled, cupping Meg's face gently. "There's my girl." She reached around to untie the restraints on Meg's body. Most of her was still boiling with rage, she could leave Meg down her for years and not be worried for one second of it. But alas, her favorite servant had learned her lesson. Enough was enough.

Undoing the ties from Meg's body, Lilith was somewhat gentle, a contradiction to the rage she was feeling inside. No one ever said she didn't care about Meg. She was just protective.

Leaning forward, mouth grazing her ear, she whispered, "Try that again, and you'll see much worse than the rack."


End file.
